


машина-призрак

by Oblako



Series: однострочники  X-Men: First Class [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка: Эрик/Чарльз. Колеся по дорогам Америки в поисках мутантов, на одном шоссе они встречают автомобиль-призрак с таким же водителем. Ксавье читает мысли привидения. Н-, чтоб получилась реальная страшилка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	машина-призрак

Ямы и кочки, выплывающие под колёса из густого тумана, не дают расслабиться. Чарльз щурится и зевает. Ну и ночка. В зеркало видно, как сзади появляется расплывчатое пятно света. Похоже, их кто-то догоняет.  
Он думает, что Эрик давно спит, отвернувшись к окну, но, похоже, это не так, потому что слышится тихий голос:  
\- Как ты думаешь, ты счастлив, Чарльз?  
Телепат ёжится, прогоняя сонливость, и отвечает уверенно:  
\- Конечно, я счастлив. Я занимаюсь тем, чем хочу заниматься больше всего, и со мной ты. Этого больше чем достаточно для счастья.  
Эрик вдыхает медленно и глубоко, как будто готовится долго говорить. Потом так же медленно выдыхает. Свет сзади становится ближе и разделяется на две фары, всё ещё размытые в тумане. Чарльз вынужден постоянно корректировать движение машины, дорога в ужасном состоянии.  
\- Как ты думаешь, это долго продлится?  
Сразу, не раздумывая:  
\- Я приложу все усилия. – и, после секундной паузы, – Надеюсь, что долго.  
Вдруг прямо на них надвигается большой куст. Хотя, конечно, это они надвигаются, и Чарльз вынужден рвануть влево, и откуда он взялся на середине дороги…  
\- Нет, мой друг… - телепат вдруг понимает, что слышит тихий голос прямо у себя в голове. – Это продлится не долго…  
А справа их обгоняет автомобиль, но это же значит… что он… он… проехал прямо через куст?  
Чарльз смотрит направо и видит, что Эрик действительно спит, всё ещё спит, даже после куста и рывка, его спокойное лицо отражается в стекле, а за стеклом… У водителя поравнявшегося с ними автомобиля тоже лицо Эрика, только тот Эрик… постаревший, разбитый… чужой… горький.  
\- Не долго. – светятся его глаза, и машина, наполовину сотканная из тумана, исчезает где-то впереди.


End file.
